eeveelution high for stimulative education
by guizel
Summary: a story of a high school where the aim is to find someone for fun this tale is about a student umbreon who finds himself falling in love with a new student glaceon leading into a battle for love against glaceons troubled background


Eeveelution High

For

Stimulative Education

Most of the male pokemon at eev-high (eeveelution high school) either already have a girlfriend / boyfriend or aint that attfractive. If they where attractive and not with someone it wouldnt matter as they would be shy especially about being naked as i had learned from my observations in the locker room both before and after gym. I was in search of a good lover to spend the rest of my years at eev-high with, this is the story of how i met Glay (a glaceon) and started off a sexual adventure i will never forget becoming inseperable homosexual poke-partners (pokemon lovers).

Im not exactly the most confident person when it comes to relationships yet im not exactly shy either but the fact that my family believe that relationships are between a male and a female, only makes it difficult to have a relationship with any guys but not that this had stopped me trying. Ive almost been caught a few times but i managed to talk my way out of it but everyday i want to turn to them and open up to being gay but every day i chicken out i know if they found out what actually goes on behind the closed doors of eeveelution high they would pull me out in seconds. Luckily the summer holidays where over and it was time to return back to school and this time i was determined to find somone and find i did.

time : Late September Start of school 9:00 am

Id just made it to eev-high and the first thing i noticed was all the known bf/gf couples from last year where getting back together after being apart over the poke-break holidays, along with the bf/bf and gf/gf which everyone knew about. Unlike most schools sexuality of all kinds where accepted homosexuals, bisexuals excetra they where never ridaculed or teased infact the halls where constantly filled with different couples making out as long as the teachers wearnt around. Walking through the corridors when you walking past a straight couple kissing everyone continued onward as normal but stumbling across the sight of a bf/bf or gf/gf making out, you would find several people standing around staring for a bit facinated at what they where seeing not that this bothered the couples making out.

The dvy was going by pretty fast and i had not met anyone who i found even remotely attractive, who was single anyway. I was heading at a fast pace to gym as i had been late to many times in the past normally with good reason but not good enough. The gym teacher mrs Efeon (a leafeon) had warned me if i was late again she would fail me. This time i had been kept back in the lesson before, english as the teacher wanted to talk to me about my grade's. Leaving english hall i quickly headed through the doors to the locker room it was empty as everyone already changed and was waiting in the gym. The room was filled with several colomns of back to back lockers seperated by benches, entering my usual colomn, the furthest one from the stairs leading to the gym near the far wall, i through down my bag onto the bench and catching by breath looked over to the clock above the door i just entered,

"few just made it" i told myself

knowing there wasnt much time remaining i began to remove my clothes starting with my t shirt throwing it into my locker and then my pants doing the same, looking down at my gray underwear i saw a tiny patch of wet where the tip of my flacid penis was i assumed it was just pre-cum.

"must have gotten a little turned on when i walked past vapoe and espi (gf/gf) making out" i muttered to myself.

The first bell sounded as i looked up at the clock and noticed that the time was 11:54 am i said to myself out loud

"ok six minutes to get on my gym gear and go up the stairs into the gym" quietly releasing a sigh of releaf

"but they can go fast" a strong voice spoke, behind me

I quickly turned around shocked at hearing the voice and noticed someone sat on the bench, i could feel my face blush.

"oh, im sorry... i didnt see you there" its all i could think to say still embarressed at my ignorance

"its ok, it happens all the time" he said

as i laughed out loud my eyes drew towards his crotch while trying to calm the embarressment still redening my face. He looked down curios as to what i was staring at then realised i was looking at his visable penis pouch as he wasnt wearing any underwear. It was covered in pre-cum and his dark red penis showed through ever so slightly.

"oh im...im sorry" he said blushing as he tried to stretch his t shirt to cover up

"thats alright" i mumbled eyes fixed on his sexually peaking penis "where both guys here nothing to be embarressed about, really " i continued smiling

"oh thank you" he replied looking up, with a small grin, still stretching his t shirt which wasnt long enough to cover anything

"why have you not got dressed yet?" i asked

"because, i... forgot my underwear..." he said under his breath looking away

"why dont you just wear your boxers im sure Mrs Efeon wouldnt mind"

"i...ur..didnt wear any" he looked uncomfortable in saying

this made me smile

"oh... well, you can borrow a pair from me, i always put a few extra pairs in my bag just in case"

i reached into my bag pulling out a pair of gray underwear and held them infront of him

"so what do you say unless you prefer wearing just your shorts"

he stared at them for a minute feeling a little awkward about the idea of wearing someone elses underwear but looking down at his naked lower half reached out and took them.

"thank you" he said nervously as he slid the underwear over his still leaking penis pouch.

"anytime" i said smiling still staring at it

i continued to watched as the dripping pre-cum showed through slightly from the inside of the underwear, thinking of someone elses cum in my underwear turned me on but i managed to keep my cool. Looking as his buldge filled my underwear i began to reach down and stroke the outside of my underwear without realising i was doing so, he slipped off his t shirt and put his gym shirt on it was a light bage coloured t shirt with the symbol of eev-high on the front. The badge was a black shadow like silhouette of eevee with the different evolved versions surrounding it also silhouettes, and the words eeveelution high in dark brown letters. He turned around and noticed me watching him while stroking myself.

"what are you doing" he said in an uncomfortable voice

"what"

"your hand.." he pointed with his head " what are you doing"

I looked down to find my hand stroking my slowly erecting penis buldge as more pre-cum leaked and spread revealing more strongly on the outside of my underwear

"oh..." removing my hand "im sorry, i have no idea that im doing it" looking embarressed even more so then him

we stared at each other for about 10 seconds, and then in an awkward silance we finished getting dressed and then headed for the four flights of stairs. Climbing the stairs we began to talk

"so, i havent seen you around school before are you knew here" i asked trying to break the tention

more relaxed, he answered

"yeah... this is my first day here"

"cool.... so whats your name"

"oh, my name is glay (a glaceon) and you

"my name is umbri (a umbreon) if you need anything help or directions just ask me..oh and welcome to eeveelution high"

"oh..er thanks and i will, if i need help ill remember to ask you....this is a nice school"

"if you havent noticed by know eev-high isnt like others, the students are more....open to one another"

"how do you mean" he asked holting on the steps looking confused

grinning i looked back over my shoulder

"you'll see"

looking even more confused he replied

"ok if you say so"

"come lets keep moving" only on the second flight of stairs.

"you know, i saw that you where playing with yourself when i was getting dressed" we stopped half way up the third flight "are you by anychance gay" he asked confident he knew the answer

looking into his eyes i openly said

"yeah i am"

"good...so am i" smiling he leaned in and immediatelly kissed me

Frozen on the spot i couldnt believe he was kissing me, i just stood there for a moment but feeling his lips corresing mine i couldnt resist and kissed him back. We leaned against the wall of the stairs as we moved from corresing our lips to dancing our tongues in each others mouth's. Our heated passion fueled by the embrace, we found ourselves becoming erect both buldging in our shorts/underwear.

Forgetting we where supposed to be heading for gym i reached my dark black fur covered paw into the front of his shorts and rubbed the buldge on the outside of the underwear id lent him. Fingers drenched in pre-cum i removed my paw and rubbed the sticky juices between my fingers while we continued to kiss, i then placed it back inside this time under the underwear and wrapped my fingers around his fully erect penis and slowly began to rub him. He pulled away smiling opening his mouth to release a burst of enjoyment then leaning back in kissed me more passionately then id ever been kissed before.

Feeling the pleasure it gave him he smiled then reaching into my pants he copied what i was doing increasing speed as i did. Soon after our lower clothes ended up around our ankles and we where stood there lower half completely naked with each others penis in hand, reaching top speed we began to breath heavy in ecxtacy as our warm cum bubbled inside ready to burst. Screaming in pleasure we leaned into each other unable to continue kissing, our bodies tensed and muscles tightened as we stopped rubbing and tightened our grip with our fingers as we exploded releasing our love juices onto the metalic stairs.

Pulling up our underwear and shorts we both leaned against the wall our breathing eratic from the pleasure, we turned to each other and smiling we stared into each others eyes, a passionate gleem sparkled as they closed and we leaned into each others arms and passionately kissed. Lost in the passion we where unaware that as we kissed Mrs Efeon had came up the stairs and was stood behind us watching as my tongue danced inside glay's mouth. She walked up the stairs and over to me and glay and tapping me on the shoulder we jumped in fear, turning to face Mrs Efeon we both looked at each other and smiling, blushed she just stood there staring at the both of us shaking her head then she spoke

"no wonder your always late" she shouted, turning to glay"and who are you"

"err...im glay im new here" he mumbled

"well thats some welcome you gave him umbri"

"if she only knew" i whispered to glay

we both smerked as she pointed to the gym looking angry

"well get a move on, your lucky i dont fail you both"

Taking hold of his hand he smiled as i pulled him up the stairs, entering the gym with Mrs Efeon following close behind we joined the others in stretching and waited for our instructions. Through the entire lesson i could not take my eyes off him he was very fit and his ice blue coloured fur glistened when he sweat. We waited behind once the lesson was over to make up for the start and helped by putting some of the equipment away. By the time we entered the locker room everyone had left and the place was silent, i looked to glay who was staring at my crotch and smiling, i asked him

"do you like what you see"

"oh sorry i cant help it your so, amazing" he leaned against me placing his paw on my chest

"well i have to say your pretty amazing yourself" i wrapped my left arm around his weist placing it on his lower back just above his tail and placed my other over his buldge which started to expand.

"even though im getting excited shouldnt we get changed"

"err yeah ok come on"

We headed to the far locker column and walked over to our lockers, taking out our clothing we started to remove our gym wear, starting with our t shirts. We took them off one at a time so the other could watch, looking at his sweat glistened torso i couldnt help feeling aroused and i noticed the same for him when i removed mine. We removed our shorts at the same time, now both standing their in our gray underwear he turned to me and slipping two fingers into the weist band of the pre-cum soaked underwear began to remove them slowly. Once they where fully off he stood up straight and smiling as his half erect penis dangled down my eyes unable to look away.

"so are you just going to stare or are you going to remove yours"

i smiled and placing my fingers into them i removed them just as slow as him also half erect.

"there do you like" i said placing my hands on my side

"yeah i do" he said while noticing he was starting to smell bad from sweating "ok im going for a shower you coming"

"ner im going home for lunch ill get one there"

"ok will you wait here for me"

"sure ill wait take your time"

He walked over to the end of the column and turning left entered a small tiled doorway leading to a cube like room about ten by ten and the floor stepping down about a foot so the locker room doesnt flood. On the white tiled walls every three foot was two taps and a shower head. I listened as he turned on the taps and laid down on the bench as the steam left the showers filling the floor of the locker room in a thin warm mist the air was filled with a familiar scent that excited me. I leaned against the edge of the door way and leaned my head around to look. He was using the left side middle shower giving me the perfect view of not just his amazing butt and sexually fit body but also allowed me to get full view of him with his penis in hand he was materbating and the scent of his pre-cum mixed with the heated mist allowing it to spread through the air.

Watching him lean against the shower wall and play with himself got me excited and i became fully erect i began to masterbate while thinking of what happened earlier but opening my eyes i found myself busted as he had stopped and noticed me standing there. I let go and looked down he folded his arms penis dripping with water from the shower and said

"dont stop now i enjoyed watching you"

"why watch when you can join" i said smirking raising my head

He to smiled and looked up he nodded his head, i walked over to him and immediately stuck my tongue down his throat kissing so passionately that saliva started dripping down our mouth's but we didnt mind infact it made him look even more sexy. I leaned into him and pushed him to the ground gently so not to hurt him, and laying on top of him i began to kiss his sensual chest corresing his small erect nipples while licking the tips of them with my togue. I continued this as he let out cries of joy i slowly felt my way down his fur as he wrapped his arms around me.

I felt down his groin and wrapping my fingers around his penis i kissed down his body and reaching his penis licked from the bottom of the shaft to the top swallowing the leaking pre-cum that ended up on my tongue. I placed the tip of his penis against my tongue and closed my mouth around his shaft and slowly pushed it all the way in down my throat until i couldnt go any further and began to suck closing my eyes enjoying the sweet taste of his throbbing penis.

He continually cried out in joy as the warm water soaked our sexually stimulated bodies, i could feel his penis becoming more erect as i stimulated the tip with my tongue. Feeling it throb and his body start to tence i knew he was about to release as he shouted in joy

"oh...oh..yes...more, keep going...im gonna.....gonna.......ahhh"

I forced it further down my throat and felt him release filling my stomach with his warm, sweet juices, pulling it out i continually licked the top of his penis as it released small amounts of cum again and again. He tasted amazing making me wish id sucked him earlier on the stairs, i finished licking all his cum up and then licking it off my lips looked to his heavily breathing body and smiling leaned over him kissed his bottom lip.

"you dont have to suck me we need to get moving if i want to make it home for the rest of lunch you can make it up to me later"

Still fighting for breath he nodded his head and tried to smile as i cleaned my fur in the spray from the shower next to the one now drenching glay. I walked out the shower and back into the locker room dripping wet my fur soaked, i reached into my bag and removing a towel i dried myself. Wrapping the towel around my weist i shook myself rapidly my fur bulking outward, using my claws i flattened the fur on my body but left my tail bushed, most umbreons prefered to have smooth tails but i prefered a thick full tail. I also brushed back the fur on my head giving me a sort of small spiked look, as i looked at myself in the mirror of my locker i noticed all the extra training i did at home was paying off as my body was not to thin but not to bulky, as the small muscular structure fadely showed through my thin body fur.

I got dressed and then laid back down on the bench and waited for glay, about ten minutes passed before glay left the shower and quickly getting dry i watched as he rubbed the towel all over his body, i payed close attention to when he dried his groin and penis pouch wipping off the extra pre-cum leaking from it. Getting dressed we decided that if we left for my house we wouldnt make it back in time for the rest of school so i asked him

"what do you want to do, spend your first day here or with me in my bed"

"let me think"speaking sarcasticly "easy question" he smiled reaching out to take my hand "lead the way"

"good choice"smiling "lets get going"

I took hold of his hand and lead him from the school down the several blocks to my house, opening the door i knew my perants where not home as they had gone away for the week leaving me alone with glay, the thoughts that bubbled i my mind where intence and i wondered what he was thinking unaware he was thinking the same. Entering the main room he had removed all his outside clothing, leaving him wearing only his thin plain white t shirt which matched his fur's colour and made his beautiful eyes stand out. He was also wearing a pair of gray trousers which also made his fur stand out, i removed my outer clothing plus my t shirt just leaving my black trousers on.

Standing there top half naked, i placed my hands onto my weist and gave him a smile that told him exactly what i wanted. Still looking, he lowered his head slightly and grined, leaping from his feet he speared me to the ground while his tongue sliped past my lips and into my mouth. His hands rubbed every inch of my naked torso giving me a high level of joy, as he rubbed my soft black fur with his fingers i grabbed the collar of his t shirt with both hands and pulled tering it in half revealing his glistening sensual chest.

I sat up, his tongue still dancing in my mouth and his hands now removing the sleaves of the destroyed t shirt, i corresed his nipples with my hands then pulling away from his mouth. I began to sensually nip at the left erect nipple with the front of my fangs, he let in a huge deep breath as a surge of both pleasure and pain circulated through his chest. Slowly i bit down harder and harder sending an even bigger rush of pleasure through his chest that circulated through his body. he pulled away from my mouth and stared passionately into my eyes

"i want you, i want you right now" he said whispering in my ear

smilling i looked up deep in his eyes and placed my left hand on his cheek

"then take me im yours"

placing his paw over mine he stood up off me and wrapping his fingers around mine he pulled me to my feet and hugging me he whispered into my ear

"maybe we should take this to the bedroom"

"sounds good to me" i whispered back "follow me"

I pulled away from his embrace and lead him out into the hall and up the stairs to my bedroom, it wasnt the largest of rooms but being an only child i didnt need much space i also didnt need a lot of stuff i spent my spare time workimg with my father on the umbri family berry farm. My room only had a bed and a few cupboards for clothes etc, i had a king size bed but not having many boyfriends it had not had much sexual use well unless you count personal release.

Entering the room we began passionately corresing each other rubbing our paws up and down each others sensual bodies as our tongus danced against each other. He pulled me towards the edge of the bed and sat me down so my butt rested on it but my feet where on the floor, my erection pushed against the inside of my underwear and trousers. He kneeled down between my legs and slid down my trousers to the point of my knees leaving on my underwear the buldge huge against the thin meterial of my gray underwear.

He leaned down between my legs as i put my paws on the bed to brace myself up and he began to kiss and lick the buldge created by my penis, while holding my legs apart with his paws. Then slowly he moved his paws from my knees and began rubbing upwards starting past my thigh's then over my shaft, he placed his hands over mine on the bed and grabbed the weist line with his teeth and bit through it leaving a mouth shaped hole. I sat there ready and waiting for what he was going to do the heat of passion growing bigger and bigger, as his fingers wrapped around mine and he began to eat down the underwear until my erection was able to fall from ots meterialed prison and stand tall ready to recieve his warm mouth.

He spat out the chewed meterial onto the floor and then turned back around and leaned in smiling, he placed the tip of his tongue at the very bottom of my penis on the underside just above my ball sac and slowly licked up the shaft and reached the very tip then closing his eyes repeated it again and again. The sensative strokes of his tongue sent shudders of pleasure up my spine making me close my eyes and take in deep breath's, mouth wide open.

He licked and licked starting higher and higher each time, until he was just licking the tip the feeling was unbelievable the rush flooding through my body was intense beyond belief. I could barely keep my arms in possition as my body tensed from pleasure and caused my breathing to deepen and my head to lean back so that i was facing the ceiling. He then stopped licking and kissed the top of my penis and opening his mouth slid in the tip and then pulling it out licking it with his lips, he did this several times but on the eighth he didnt stop with the top he slid it all the way in. The tip of my penis proded at the back of his throat as he continued untill every inch of my penis was inside his warm damp mouth.

The feeling was increadable having my entire penis inside his mouth i could see the strain on his face as he forced it in further until his nose pressed against my groin. I released a small trembled breath as my arms buckled under the feeling of sexual stimulation which caused me to fall to my back and while i lay there on the bed he began to thrust his head back and forth sucking me while licking the shaft with his tongue. I dug my paws into the bed as he dug his into mine as the thrusting forced my penis down into his throat and the pre-cum leaked into his stomach.

He thrusted his head faster and faster as my penis was drenched in saliva making it slide in much more easily, i couldnt help from crying out as i felt my cum begin to percolate inside. Ready to burst i tried to think of things that could make me last longer as i didnt want this to end but no matter how i tried my mind kept thinking of glay and how it felt to have him here with me. Having him between my legs and now also in my mind i couldnt hold it back i exploded and flled his stomach with warm cum, he swalowed everything i had to give and then continued sucking to drink the excess that dripped after.

He removed my penis from his mouth and continued to smile while i laid there breathing eratic, all i could think about was him. How he made me feel just by being around me but at that point i just shrugged it off and continued to get my breath back while panting. I finally calmed down and we began to kiss first just small kisses on the lower lip but after a few minutes it got more intence, our arms wrapped around each other and the normal small kissing became more passionate and sensual. He kissed my neck and chest as i rubbed his soft sweat damp fur with my fingers it was time for the more fun stuff.

I shuffled up my bed so that i was near the top, him straddling me as his groin rested near mine placing his arms either side of my chest and his knees near my theighs, he looked at me with a lustful stare. Looking up into his eyes i grabbed his shoulders with my paws and turned him over me so that he was on the bottom and i was straddling him i pinned his hands down and put my weight down on his stomach, he just looked up at me and smiled. I then began to aggressively kiss him by bitting his botom lip after each kiss, he didnt mind because as i kissed him he became so erect that not even his trousers could hide it.

Feeling his erection prod against me through the meterial of his trousers made me excited i looked deep into his eyes almost using a type of telepathy to ask him what i wanted him to do, not that he needed to be psychic to know what that was. He grined and reached up placing both his paws on my naked body and looking around noticed the drawers marked socks, ties, belts. He looked up at me and pointed with his head over to the drawer, looking i tilted my hevd almost confused then straightened it up again while i looked down at him

"is that what you want" looking puzzled "tie you down"

"yeah it is" smiling hoping id agree "is that alright with you

Thinking for a moment i had no idea it sounded like fun but id never tied someone down before and espechially not in my bed but looking deep into his eyes there was no way i could tell him no.

"sure lets do it" smiling and walking over to the drawer

I reached into the drawer and realising i only had two belts decided to use the ties as they wouldnt hurt as much being made from soft meterial. I closed the drawer and walked back over to the bed, he lifted his paw up and but it against the metal frame work of the head board which was a twisted pattern of brass circles overlapping one another. Iused one of the ties and wrapped it round his wrist and the frame then adding a knot i leaned over and did the same to the other paw. then i placed the third one around his head covering his eyes, then i positioned myself between his legs and removed his bottom clothing leaving his lower half naked.

I took hold of his penis firmly in my paw while laying down on my stomach and began to pleasure him speeding up quickly. Once it was hard i possitioned myself above it and pressed the pointed tip against my sphincter and taking in a deep breath forced his long hard shaft into my anus. I screamed out loud as it slid in deeper and deeper and finally stopped as it hit the inner back wall of my rectum, i sat there unable to move fromthe pain as pre-cum leaked down the shaft and out my anus. Once the pain subsided i began to rise up and down very slowly on his penis griping his shaft with my butt cheeks as i placed my paws on my side and closing my eyes looked upwards.

The feeling was intense yet wonderful the pleasure mixed perfectly with the pain releasing a poweful stimulative sexual essence that corsed its way through my vains and pulsed through my heart. Ecxtacy rushed through the entirety of my body making me go faster and faster as i screamed our loud, he lay there smiling as his chest moved up and down from his eratic breathing and his claws tearing through the bed sheets from the excitment.

I didnt know from my orgasmic screaming that my perants had pulled up outside and was about to enter the house they had returned two days early to surprise me but i dont know which one of them was more surprised as they entered the house they heard the large vmount od screvming coming from my bedroom and cumming was right he released the entirity of his load inside my anus i could feel it moving around inside as he released several times almost making me swell up. He kept it in me as i collapsed from exhaustion onto his chest and placed my head on his shoulder.

Using what little strengh i had left i raised it and facing him i kissed his bottom lip as our hearts raced from the sexual experiance that neither will soon forget. There however was something deep inside of me i could feel as his still erect penis continued to release even more cum into my insides. It burned in a way but a good burn i hvd never felt like this before but unsure on what it was at the time i again shook it off and coninued to kiss him. He asked me

"can i take this out yet"

"no not yet leave it in a little longer" unaware that outside the door my parents loomed ready to enter

"ok"

I sat up and closing my eyes concentrated on the feeling of his cum inside me it felt strange but magnificent i could feel it move around and staring as he released the final drops.

"ok just a minute more this feels great"

"ok but i dont think i can stay erect much longer"

Noth perants hearing the two voices eminating from my bedroom they could no longer keep out as the sign so clearly stated on my door.

"now umbri what hve we told you about bringing girls bac.... oh my god" they said quickly shuting the door after seeing their son sat a top another males erection smiling as if it was my birthday. They reentered as i just sat there completely unaware they had walked in never mind spoke the feeling of his cum took me to a place deep in my mind a place of joy an pleasure a place i didnt wish to leave.

"umbri what the hell are you doing" he asked furiously

i faced him on a high from ecxtacy and said

"whats it look like im letting glay finish in me"

"what.. whats going on can i pull out now" he said unaware of his surroundings or what he had just said infront of my perants

hearing him i laughed quietly then said

"err better not seeing you cum shoot out of me might be to much right now"

"how do you mean"

"hey are those your school ties" said my mother

"yeah"

"there for school only"

"well im using them on a school friend"

she was silent

"err we aint alone any more are we" he said curios as to who had joined us

"no we aint"

i leaned over him trying to make dure his slowly retracing penis stayed inside me and removed the tie from his sight, as he blinked he looked round the room and noticed two slightly gray umbreon standing in the door way.

"who are you" my father asked aggressively

unfased by his angry question he simpy said

"im glay pleasure id shake you paw but im tied up at the moment"

i smiled at his confidence then asked them to leave so i can remove whats inside me, they looked at each other and not wanting to see that they left the room and as thy did i removed his penis from my anus and slowly following behind was a bucket full of cum it kept cumming more and more for about two minutes. By the time i was through releasing his cum the bed was completely drenched and glay had retracted comletely and entered the small shower room which used to be a closet that i had converted in my spare time.

Joining him we quickly got cleaned up and got dressed me having to find a new t shirt for him and a new pair of underwear for me. Once we got fully clothed we slowly headed down the stairs and entered the sitting room where my perants where siting we talked for what seemed like forever about hoe they where dissapointed in me and how ive failed them i just sat there and continuelly nodded not listening to a word that was said i was to busy staring at glay who stared back.

I know now what the burning feeling was inside me the thing i felt a few times before and was feeling again it was love id fallen in love with glay althrough my perants lecture about the sin of being gay, i couldnt help but stare more intense and passionate towards him. Once they stopped speaking i stood up and stared at them both, aggressively dissapointed and svid in a sharp voice while scanning the both of them up and down

"What buisness is it of yours where i put my penis i am happy with being gay and i am happy being in a relationship with glay" turning to glay i smiled and reached out my hand taking hold of his and turned back to my parents "if you have a problem then its your problem not ours keep it tou yourself"

I turned to him and leaning in i kissed him passionately using my tongue and then walked out the room glay following close behind me as we walked into the hall way and back upstairs to my bedroom. Entering my room i closed the door and leaned back againsth it releasing a large outward breath

"few ive never been s scared in my entire life" then smiling relased a small quiet laugh

turning to look at glay i smile became bigger

"oh glay"

i moved away from the door and fell into glay's arms holding him close in a tight embrace, while he to held me our eyes closing and hearts beating as if becoming one. I started to tear up as the thought of losing glay crossed my mind for a second the tears fell from my closed eyes and down onto the blue furof glay's back.

"whats wrong umbri are you ok" opening his eyes and pulling away to look in mine

"i dont want to lose you ive finally found someone i want to be with they cant tale you away from me" slowly blubbering the answer

he leans in and kisses me more passionatelly then ever as my lips trembled from the constant crying then pulling awvy he said

"im not going anywhere i like you alot ubri i cant explain it but it would take an army of dragonites to seperate us and even then i would fight to get back to you"

"oh glay you are to good to be true"

caught in the pasion we once again held each other in a tight embrace as our legs weakened and buckled we fell to our knee's stillholding each other as close as possible, our heads leane on to evch others shoulders as the final of the sorrow tears fell from my eyes and the tears of joy started to flow. Both sat there on our knee's unable to hide the feelings for each other crying into each others shoulders and holding each other so tight that our claws started to dig into our backs. Releasing our embrace i stood up and helped him to his feet while he asked me

"do you want to get out of here and go do something together"

" you know people outside the doors of eev-high aint going to be to happy about this but who cares i want to spend some time with you and away from the judgment of my perants, where did you have in mind"

"didnt really have anything in mind i was hoping as im new here you could show me a few places"

i pondered for a moment then thought of the perfect place

"i know just the place its up in the forest theres a small lake there its beautiful and hidden in the tree's its a nice place to go how about it"

"sounds wonerful what are we waiting for"

"great lets go"

taling hold of glay we headed down the stairs and and into the hallway and leaing our outdoor clothing we left as i shouted to my perants who where sat in the sitting room

"where going out we will be back later"

closing the door before they had a chance to speak we headed down the yellow dust covered path heading in the direction towards eevee woods which was a small forest on the edge of the eeville which is where we live. Changing paths we entered the forest and about twenty feet in i took his hand and pulled him from the path and into the tree's

"come we got to go through here it gets a little small upawead but there is no path leading to the lake i found it by mistake a while ago"

"ok then lead the way"

We continued deep into the tree's ducking and jumping logs and branches for what seemed like an hour then suddenly we had reached a tree line and stepping out, finding ourselves in a small horse shoe shaped opening and in the middle was a beautiful crystal clear lake. The tops ofthe tree's blocked out the sun just enough for small bems of light to shine on it creating an increadable shine like nothing we had seen before. The lake water rippled slightly fromthe cool breeze in the air as glay removed his clothing all but hid underwear he stood there looking at me his fur dancing in the same breeze he was bevutiful as beautiful as the scenary that sorounded him.

"comeon get your clothes off and lets go swimming you look ten times more eluminating when your sild dark fuur gets wet"

i blushed uncontrolably smiling while looking into his deep eyes almost asdeep as the lake he now turned to, as he ran towards it he again told me

"come on sexy get your clothes off and join me" he jumped into the air and landed in the warm sun beam heated lake

i stood there for a moment then decided to go for it i removed all my clothes but my underwear and joined him in the lake. I didnt care much for swimming but having there i had trouble saying no, diving in i followed him under the water then tagging his back swam for the surface he followed close behind reaching out his paw to grab my back foot. Breaking the surface i took a deep breath and dived back under swimming away from glay while smiling but he was to fast being that the water was second nature to him, using his tail to push him through the water aswell as his feet he got above me and wrapping his arms around and under my weist attaching his paws together he smiled as he pulled me vlong vnd out the water onto the embankment laughing.

"haha i caught you i win" he said breathing heaily his arms still round me

"no fair your to fast" i replied

he went to let go of his grip but i placed my paws over his and pulled his arms tighter around me, i felt him relax and stop his release and we layed there as he held me our breathing returning to normal as i shut my eyes and felt the warmth from his heart dry my black wet fur. Still in his embrace i turned to face him his fur gleeming even more beautiful then the lake from the suns rays, i kissed him once on the lower lip then looking into his eyes closed mine and corressed his mouth with mine.

We continued to kiss for several minutes as i to had wrapped my arms around him locked together we never wanted to stop and we felt we had no reason to i reached back round one of my arms and placed my paw over his heart as he did the same they where calm and in perfect harmony

(umbri) (glay) (umbri) (glay)

boom boom, boom boom...... boom boom, boom boom

it felt like where becoming one we had both bcome aroused and erect but we where to caught up in the passionate kiss to care as our penis covered in pre-cum dripped onto the ground and rubbed together almost as they to where kissing themselves. I knew we enjoyed it but we didnt want to stop kissing so the paws we had over our joining hearts moved slowly down our bodies and over the other persons penis as our fingers wrapped around each others we smiled still as our lips where locked together.

We removed each others underwear and began to pleasure each other still not moving our lips exept to release a small breath of excitment now and then. We continued for about twenty minutes until both at the same time released over each others penis covering the lower part of the ground near our groins in warm mixed cum. We pulled away from kissing to raise our paws to our lips and licked of the cum then once we had done we licked evch others faces getting rid of the excess, then he turned round so his head was by my feet and climbing on top of me we began to suck on each others penis drinking every last drop of cum we had to give.

Getting off each other we found it getting late so we decided to get dressed and head home, we reached the edge of town just as night fell and apparently glay was afraid of the dark so on the way back to my house he cuddled into me which mvde me happy. Being a dark pokemon the night was my favourite time i felt stronger like the moon was giving me strengh and being as beautifully clear as the night was i felt indistructable. My yellow markings glowed bright lighting the way home i asked glay

"do you want me to walk you to your house or would you like to spend the night with me"

"no no thats ok i would love to spend the night with you if thats alright" he answered quite nervously

"ok great" i was curios as to why he acted so bizarre about me taking him home but didnt want to ask

all i cared about at that moment was him holding me closer and that tonight hed be sleeping in my bed, we walked up the front door of my house and entering glay let go and released a sigh of relief to be inside and out the dark i knew this wasnt no ordinary fear but i didnt want to pry in his past espechially if ts something we wants to forget.

"go on up to my room ill be there in a moment"

"ok umbri i am feeling a little tired" yawning he climbed the stairs

I watched him go up the stairs while staring at his nicely shaped butt smiling i entered the sitting room where my father was asleep in the chair and mother was reading her book some story about a umbreon who rescues this woman from a dragonite and live happily ever after. She turned to me and putiing her finger over her lips pointed me to the kitchen, entering she followed on close behind i stood against the counter and waited to see what she had to say.

"ok umbri tell me do you like him"

"who glay of coarse i do he means more to me then i dare to admit"

"ok then fine you can see him but you keep it quiet and no more sex in this house"

"excuse me no disrespect but im not looking for your permission this is who i am and if we feel like sleeping together of fucking each other we will its not up to you and father i cant just turn it on and off"

"ok ok fine im sorry i didn mean it the way it came out"

"fine just keep out of it if i want your opinion ill ask" i walked out an headed to my room

entering my bedroom glaw had just stepped out of the shower and was completely naked bending over drying his legs, i stared at his butt as he looked over to me out the corner of his eye and began to slowly draw the towel up his thigh and over his left butt cheek then over the right and down the other leg shaking his butt slightly. I stood there smiling like id never smiled before he then wrapped the towel around his weist and reaching into my draw pulled out a loose fitting pair of underwear and wabed then at me.

Still staring from the little show he just gave me i nodded my head unable to speak as he slipped on the underwear and dropped the towel his sexy muscular body slipped under the sheets of my bed that had been changed by my mother, he put his paws behind his head and signaled me to join him by moving his head and pointing. Looking at him laying there in an inviting pose i regretfully pointed to the shower room and grabbed a towel out the other draw still unable to speak i just mumbled a load of none existant words as i headed for th shower.

I tried to get washed quickly while resisting the urge to masturbate but upon hearing the moans of joy coming from my bed i new he was so i lost the abillity to resist and masturbated as the spray from the shower excited my body and the room filled with hot steam and the scent of sexual joy. i quickly released after hearing the same loud finishing moan come from glay, and watched as the thick cum washed slowly away down the drain. Getting cleaned up again i turned off the shower and quickly dried off as my fur puffed up and stood out realising i was going to bed i decided to leave it and go to bed.

Climbing in next to glay who was sitting up waiting for me i sniggled down and turned with my back to glay waiting for him to drape his arm over me and as he did so he pulled himself in close.

"umbri your fur is so puffy and sorf its oerfect to cuddle into"

"ok ill remember that for next time"

he kissed the back of my neck a few times then leaned his head into me slowly he fell asleep as i could feel his warm breath against my back i enjoyed it. I closed my eyes and all i could see was the imvge of glay repeating in my mind smiling i slowly fell to sleep wondering what the day had in store for us.

Waking up the first few hours seemed to go by fast we got dressed after taking turns in the shower and then after breakfast we gpt our outdoor gear on our coats shoes etc, and then once it was tome we walked to school and talked about how my perants couldnt even look at us. We arrived at school a couple minutes late as we went the scenic route off the beaten path. The very first thing was the principle Mrs Eeve asked to speal to both of us i turned out someone had seen us in the showers and reported us for indecent sexual acts on school grounds. She gave us a warning and told us if we where caught again she would have no choice but to expel us as contact was overlooked as long as no one found out.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on and on as we may have shared gym class but the rest of our lessons we where inseperate classes, all day during every lesson the only thing i could think about was glay my mond constantly filling with images of him i couldnt help but think that my feelings for him where much more then just sexual a thought started to circulate in my mind, was i in love with glay i didnt know but i knew i had to find out. When lunch came i looked for glay and found him waiting for me in the locker room, i pulled him into the shower room and asked him straight up

"ok glay all day this thought has been going through my mind" i began to tense up " i need to ask you how do you feel about me"

"well...urr you see i...i..i love you" he shouted

"you do oh thank god i thought it was just me that was the thought i love you to glay"

we hugged each other closely in a tight embrace as the bell went signaling the end of lunch and the start of next lesson we told each other to meet at my house we could talk then and went to our next lessons. The day went by much faster as the words i love you repeated in my mind, at the end of the day i rushed to my house and arriving saw glay standing outside the door waiting for me we entered unaware of the events about to unfold

"err can you to come in here please we need to talk"

we entered the room and glay froze when he looked upon officer jenny and growlithe

"whats all this about" i said aggresively

"that glaceon is wanted for acts of violance"

glay bowed his head and enterd the hall officer jenny tried to follow but i pushed her back and as growlithe approached me showing his teeth i got into a aggressive stance and showed mine ready to fight,

"i dont care what hes done your going to have to get passed me" i stared at growlithe ready to fight

"umbri what are you doing son hes a criminal let them passed" my father pleaded

"never ill never move hes coming with me"

"why are you protecting this criminal" officer jenny asked getting to her feet

"why because i ove him i ont care what hes done i just know how i feel being with him and if your trying to get in the way of that then ill fight"

"your leaving me no choice growlithe tackle"

he darted towards me but i dodged out the way and slashed at him knocking him to the floor then turning to jenny who was stood by my perants i charged a dark sphere of energy and fired it towards the ground infront of them as it exploded i ran out the room and grabbing glay dvshed out the house

"why are you doing this your giving up everything just for me"

"because i love you and id rather be on the run with you then traped at home knowing i lost the one person i loved"

"oh umbri...ok where are we going to go"

"the lake they dont know vbout it we will be safe there for now"

"holt stop right there"

i fired a second dark spherical ball of energy at the door way causing the door to break and by us some time to escape we ran into the forest and off the path through the tree's and ended up back at the lake where exhausted from running we rested.

"so you going to tell me what happened or what" i asked as i took a drink from the lake"

"ok it wasnt as bad as they make it sound i was in the city and i was being attacked by thee group of kids well i fought back and hit one of them with my tail hoping they would leave uunfortunately it turned out to be the mayors son he told his father that i had attacked him for no reason and next thing i know im being chased by officer jenny"

"so you where just defending yourself well then you have nothing to feel sorry about i would have been twice as bad on that kid come i know of a abandoned cabin further in the woods its not by the path but its quiet we will be safe there until we can think of something"

We walked through the tree's and reached the cabin knocking on the door no one answered but i knew where the key was reaching above the door i grabbed the key and let ourselves in. The place was a mess and looked like an old hotel. The whole place was wood and there where several bedrooms plus a kichen a office and a sitting room also at the far end of the house was a small bathroom. I shouted out to see if anyine was here but there was still no answer, after showing glay around we got settled in and tried to come up with a plan on what to do next.

We talked it over for about an hour then decided we would leave the area on the morning and head for the mountains where my brother had moved to years before he knew i was gay and could take us in for a few weeks but today we would spend the night here. First we got something to eat and then we decided to look around for anything we may need to take with us as the mountains where far away suddenly the door came crashing down and stood in the middle of the broken splinters was growlithe somehow hed picked up on our scent and followed us here,

I pushed glay behind the desk and stood between him and growlithe

you want him growlithe your going to have to come through me

He grined and charged at me but i again dodged and using my body like a whip slamed into him forcing him into the wall just then my perants had snuck in and grabbed glay dragging him outside towards a bike with jenny on. I managed to get outside as they got half way to jenny

"stop noe and let him go or ill attack"

they stopped and turned around gripping tighter on glay mvking him scrain in pain

"GLAY!!!" i shouted

my eyes glowed red withanger as i created a large dark nergy sphere bigger then any id created before it was the size of a basket ball, they looked on in fear

"son dot you dare this is for your own good with glay locked up you can find yourself a nice girl and forget all this silly gay buisness"

i looked at them in rageful anger and screaming fired it into the air and jumping up behind it i spun forward as my tail swung round and hit the energy ball spliting in in two, the two peices flew towards my perants missing glay but hitting them accurately. Relevsing glay they flew through the air and hit the floor, glay ran over to me as i landed on my feet. I stared angrily at jenny as growlithe jumped over my head and landed between us on all fours i walked towards them but glay putting his hand on my shpoulder stood my up and kissed me snapping me out of my rage i kissed back and then turned to jenny and growlithe

"ok leave now and take those two with you" i pointed to my perants " and this will go no further glay stays with me got it"

she looked on at the damage the two spheres had donne to my perants and she knew if i could do that to them then a couple strangers would be nothing

"ok where leaing"

she picked up my perants and putting them on the small wheeled box she pulled along, she left growlithe folloeing on behind, i turned to glay and kissed him then pulling away said

"this will be ourhome now we will live here together if thats ok with you"

"nothing would make me happier umbri except maybe if sometime down the line you would consider becoming my life partner"

i smiled with joy at the thought and we spent the next ten minutes kissing

"ill take that as a yes then"

"of coarse its a yes nothing would make me happier then to be yours forever"

We spent the next few weeks out of school as we re built the entire hotel and cut down the tree's that covered the old path and created a new one leading to the lake we decided to run the place together to people in love a glaceon and an umbreon working side by side. The room furthest from the bathroom was ours as we had built our own bathroom attached to the room and our hotel had a different type of guests staying as although we took normal guests on the ground floor on the top two floors we had guests who had more creative ideas then sleeping. We had created the first pokemon hotel and brothel in existance and it so became a huge success espechiall for people who didnt wvnt to use their own houses in fear of being caught, and in our sucess our relationship became unbreakeable as later the next year we got married right by the lake and now live happily together nestled in the warm embrace of our love.

The End


End file.
